In So Many Ways
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: You can't help who you fall in love with, but you can choose to love them until your dying breath. 30 Kisses ZaneChazz kiss 24: theme 13 Penguin
1. Alternate Meanings

**In So Many Ways**

**30 Kisses _--_ **Zane/Chazz

**Warnings: **shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh GX, Zane, Chazz and any other random characters that show up aren't mine. I'm just playing with them.

**A/N:** Yes it's a long note for the first chapter. After this, you only have to deal with the 'per chapter' stuff. For those interested, I've dubbed this pairing 'royalshipping.' If someone else beat me to it on what this pairing shall be " 'shipped" as, I'd love to know. As for why royalshipping: Zane is referred to as king of the school or of Obelisk blue, and Chazz (especially in the beginning) strikes me as acting like a spoiled little prince. Anyway please read.

**Title: **Alternate Meanings

**Theme:** #30 _--_ Kiss

**Warnings: **Does Chazz and sugar require a warning?

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

"What are you eating?"

Startled, Chazz looked up and glanced around. Seeing no one, he sighed and leaned his head back against the chair, looking towards the sky. Blue eyes locked with grey. No wonder Chazz hadn't seen him.

"Hershey's kisses."

Zane quirked an eyebrow. He'd never seen Chazz eat chocolate before. The younger boy unwrapped another candy, the crinkling wrapper the only sound from either. Unfortunately for Zane, Chazz had come up with an interesting idea in the few moments' silence. It wasn't something he'd normally do, but...

"Want one?"

Zane blinked at the proffered treat, the sudden question surprising him a bit.

"All right. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The silence reinstated itself. A while longer passed, and Chazz decided he'd waited long enough.

"Would you like another?"

A few minutes passed with no reply. Obviously, Zane had zoned out on him. Chazz sighed impatiently.

"_Zane_."

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?"

Chazz smiled slightly.

"I asked if you would like another kiss."

Now, _maybe_ if Zane hadn't been spaced out just a minute ago, and _maybe_ if he'd been paying a little more attention, possible implications of what Chazz had said _might_ have sunk in. If that had happened, _maybe_ Zane wouldn't have been _quite_ so surprised at what happened next.

Then again, maybe not.

"Sure."

The last thing Zane had expected was for Chazz to drag him down by the collar of his blazer and kiss him soundly. But that was what Chazz did.

"Well?" Chazz smiled.

Zane's mind reeled in disbelief a moment, before he shook his head.

"I think," he began.

"I think I liked the second one _much_ better than the first. Maybe I could have another?"

He smiled himself.

Chazz nodded.

"Of course."

owari


	2. Indigo

**Title: **Indigo

**Theme: **# 19 _-- _Red

**Warnings: **a semi-angry Chazz...

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Red.

He was wearing Slifer red. He was _in_ Slifer red. There was _no way_ Zane would notice him now.

Chazz sat alone at the end of the dock, moping. After all, he didn't have any chance of getting Zane's attention now. Not like _this_. He was so involved in his thoughts, he never heard someone come up behind him, until:

"Something wrong?"

Grey met blue for an imperceptible second before Chazz whipped back around to refocus on the water.

"It's none of your business."

"I suppose you're right. It isn't, really."

His own answer aside, Zane moved forward to stand beside the other boy.

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

Chazz was about to say something when Zane continued.

"I was just thinking you look good in red, that's all."

Chazz blushed, and turned away from the Obelisk student.

"And you look even better, when you match your blazer."

Chazz turned on him in embarrassment and mild fury at the comment, only to find Zane crouched down at his current level. The older boy offered him a small smile, kissed him on the cheek, got up and walked away. Chazz sat there another minute, letting what had happened sink in. Suddenly he jumped up.

"Dammit Truesdale! You think you can just kiss me out of the blue like that and get away with it? _Get back here!_"

Zane just laughed and took off for the main building, with Chazz close behind.

owari

WOW! I loved everybody's reviews and reactions. You're all just awesome. I knew there just _had_ to a few ZaneChazz fans out there somewhere. I just had to bait you out...

**K-GForever:** Zane did walk right into that one, didn't he?

**SoulSeeker: **I've seen your 30 kisses hangin' around.


	3. Hasty Conclusions

**Title: **Hasty Conclusions

**Theme: **# 6 _--_ the space between dream and reality

**Warnings: **Zane mentally beating himself up...

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Somewhere in the space between dream and reality, he became aware the other was no longer beside him. At some point between sleep and wakefulness, he realized the bed was much colder than it had been. As one world faded and the other began to take shape, it dawned on Zane that Chazz was gone.

And Zane _instantly_ wished that he could go back to sleep, wished desperately that he'd never even woken up.

What had he done wrong? He couldn't think. There hadn't seemed to be anywhere he _could_ have gone wrong, but he knew that wasn't necessarily true. It wasn't like they'd really _done_ anything. They'd watched a movie (he'd managed to find one scary enough to make Chazz cuddle close), they'd kissed, so many times, so many ways. And they'd shared the bed that night. Nothing more.

So where could he have gone wrong?

The door opened, but Zane was too lost in his thoughts to notice. Nor did it phase him when a weight settled next to him on the bed. Lips pressed against his in a tender kiss finally brought him back down to earth.

Blue eyes stared at Chazz in astonishment.

"What? You were ignoring me."

Apparently, somewhere in the hazed-over space between dream and reality, Zane had failed to notice Chazz's blazer still slung over a chair, the extra pair of shoes by the door.

Chazz had never left. Zane had just jumped to conclusions before he was fully awake. He cursed himself, then looked at Chazz. This was definitely better than his dreams.

owari

I love you all!

Somebody mentioned Chazz/Sy. The evil! _-cowers-_

**A/N:** To those asking me for longer chapters: I'm not sure if we're misunderstanding each other, or if it's just me. These are one-shots, not chapters. (I prefer to set differences because one-shots I can keep up with, and I die on actual chapters...heh heh.) As it is, theme 19 _is _one of the shorter ones. The longest at the moment is theme 12, but it's number 15, so you won't see it for a while. (And it's only 533 words. I'm bad at writing anything much longer...)


	4. Patience

**Title: **Patience

**Theme: **# 26 _--_ if only I could make you mine

**Warnings:** neh, 'tis short. the usual.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Many people thought that nothing was out of reach for Zane. They always saw him as being perfect: a great student, incredible duelist, handsome, intelligent, and so many more he couldn't list. In fact, they'd been so into it, that for a while they'd even had Zane believing it himself.

Then _he_ had crossed Zane's vision.

The one thing, that one person, that Zane wanted and couldn't have. A dark-haired, grey-eyed angel he'd chanced to see, and strove to meet. It had never before occurred to Zane that someone would be both willing and able to ignore him.

Then he'd met Chazz.

The reality that had faded came crashing back into the light. There _was _something out of Zane's reach. What he wanted most was unattainable. It came to the point when every time he saw Chazz, the same thought ran through his head:

_'I'd give everything up, if only I could have you.'_

And then came the fateful day he had murmured that thought aloud to himself. And a voice had answered. Grey eyes had studied him from much closer than Zane had ever dared.

Several moments had passed around them. How he'd managed not to faint when thin lips met his, Zane wasn't entirely sure. But he did, and he'd been glad, for Chazz had addressed him quietly.

"You don't have to give up everything else. Just wait for me. Someday, I'll be yours. I promise."

So Zane waited. Though sometimes, when he passed Chazz in the hall, he couldn't help but smile as a familiar thought crossed his mind, with a slight twist.

_'I'd give everything up, if only I could have you_ now

owari

I disappeared for a while. Sorry everyone. Anyways, I'm back now. And _-sparkly eyes-_ the reviews for the last chapter were _wonderful_! I loved them. Thank you all very much.


	5. See What You Want To

**Title: **See What You Want To

**Theme:** # 25 _-- _fence

**Warnings:** a bit angsty I believe.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

The fence between them, metaphorical as it was, seemed overwhelming. Or at least, from Chazz's side it did.

Zane was... everything. The best duelist, the best student, did everything right, got high praise from everyone, compliments from every angle. Not to mention damn near every girl in school wanted him.

_Actually, Chazz wanted him too_.

That fence, he'd decided, was chain link. Strong enough to keep him out, too tall and too finely wired to climb. And yet, there were holes everywhere in it. Through them, he could see Zane on the other side. He could see everything his brothers thought he should be; everything he wasn't.

_It never occurred to Chazz he'd put the fence there himself._

He could see things others couldn't though. Just as everyone does, Zane had his flaws. Always worried that one day Syrus would take him too seriously. Always trying to uphold and maintain a reputation he'd never wanted.

_Chazz knew that feeling all too well._

Then came the day that Zane made him realize things, about himself, about those around him, about that fence. First thing he'd realized was, the fence had a bloody gate. And for once, he looked at Zane with nothing in the way. He'd realized, standing there with Zane, that what he was expected to be, wasn't what he _wanted_ to be.

_Chazz just wanted to be himself, not his brothers' idealistic puppet._

In a short matter of moments, he realized what he wanted out of life just then, and that Zane was a part of that.

_And Chazz reveled in the time they had to share._

Before, he would likely have resisted what happened next. Now, he made no protest as Zane tipped his head back, and lips met lips in the first of what would be many kisses.

_Chazz hadn't noticed if the fence was still there since._

owari

Wah! I luff all you royalshipping fans out there! The reviews were great. I really loved them. And to **Demonspite, **you can draw anything of mine you want, on _one_ condition. You tell me when it's done so I can go look at it! _-squee!-_


	6. Contacts

**Title: **Contacts

**Theme: **# 9 _--_ dash

**Warnings:** the Rhodes, thievery, and a rather unhappy Zane...

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Alexis blinked as a patch of black darted past her.

_'Was that Chazz?'_

Having stopped in her momentary confusion, Alexis almost didn't see the second person chasing the first. Fortunately, he saw her, and managed to stop just short of running into her. Turning to him, she suddenly muffled a giggle. He glowered at her.

"_Zane?_"

"_What?_" he snapped irritably.

She shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. I just _-giggle-_ didn't know you -_snicker- _wore glasses. That's all."

By now, Alexis was trying her best not to laugh. The fact that she'd recently become aware of her brother laughing his butt off nearby wasn't helping. Zane sighed, glared over his shoulder at Atticus, who was laughing too hard to notice, and adjusted how the thin silver frames rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, well I do. The hell's so funny about it?"

Alexis tried to compose herself at least a little.

"Nothing really. You just, well, it's certainly a different look for you."

Zane bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to maintain his usual calm.

"I suppose so, but I can't see without them."

Something about that didn't sound quite right to Alexis.

"Oh really? Then how come I've never seen them before?"

"Because I _usually_ wear contacts."

He was beginning to get impatient.

"So...why are you wearing your glasses now?"

Atticus started laughing even harder, if possible. Alexis had a fair idea what was coming.

"Because _somebody_," and this time the glare was directed several yards away at Chazz, who just grinned, "swiped my contacts."

Zane seethed quietly a moment, while Alexis thought about that.

"But Zane..."

"_What?_"

"Why would Chazz want to steal your contacts?"

She'd noticed the thief in question had edged considerably closer in the last few minutes.

"How the hell should I know?"

A couple more steps and the two boys were side by side.

"I already told you Zane. I took your contacts because you look cute in your glasses."

The statement was finished with a peck on the cheek. Completely startled, Zane lunged. Chazz dodged. The two took of in a mad dash towards the Obelisk dorm, Zane close on Chazz's heels, and leaving Alexis to pick Atticus up from where he lay sprawled in the grass, still laughing.

owari

Thanks much everyone! Yea for reviews! I live on them sometimes. Especially when work gets irritating. Anyways, I enjoyed writing this one. And Atti was bound to show up sooner or later. As for where this one came from, I always wondered what it would be like if maybe Zane's vision _wasn't_ all that much better than Sy's. Not to mention him chasing Chazz around the island is just the funniest image for me.


	7. Chamomile

**Title: **Chamomile

**Theme: **# 1 _-- _look over here

**Warnings: **...?

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

It had started a few days after Chazz had first arrived at the academy.

Zane had been up early one morning, and had noticed Chazz headed for the meal hall. Curious as to why someone would go there when there was no breakfast to be had as of yet, Zane followed.

Over the next few weeks, it became routine for Chazz to be there early, and for Zane to follow and watch him. It was the same every morning: a cup of steaming chamomile, a spoonful of sugar, and a spoonful of honey. Zane had a feeling that aside from himself and the couple cooks, no one knew Chazz even liked tea.

Chazz, for his part, was aware of being watched. Who and why were other matters, but he knew someone was there. At first he'd shrugged it off as being one of the cooks, but now... The cooks were long since used to his early morning excursion, and paid him no mind. And still the feeling of eyes on him remained.

After two months, he'd had enough. The cooks were busy in the back as he sat down with his tea.

'_All the better_,' he decided.

"Who's there?"

Zane nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice broke the usual silence. He knew who it was. He fully adored the voice.

Grey eyes searched the room, to no avail.

"I know you're here. I know you've been watching me."

The older boy winced. How long had Chazz known?

"Who are you? Why won't you come out? _Why won't you _answer _me_?"

That lovely voice had taken on a hint of desperation. Zane decided he might as well get it over with.

"Do you want me too?"

Chazz searched for the source, but didn't find it.

"Yes," he said, almost too softly to hear. "I do want you to answer. No one talks to me."

"Then I will."

"Where are you? _Who_ are you?"

Zane stepped out from his hiding place enough to be seen.

"Look over here."

This time, Chazz found where the voice had come from.

"It's you."

His voice was almost inaudible, his expression almost awestruck.

"Do you regret asking, Chazz?"

"No."

He shook his head.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hide?"

Zane sighed, "so I could watch you."

"Why would _you_ want to watch _me_?"

"Because you're beautiful, fascinating, and so much more that no one else here is."

Hope flickered momentarily in those forlorn grey eyes, before it was brutally snuffed out.

"I don't believe it. Not a word."

"Look here."

Chazz looked up, and Zane pressed their lips together.

"Do you believe that?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes."

Again, Chazz's voice was almost inaudible.

"Good."

owari

_-glomps reviewers-_ I luff you all! This is somebody's sugar fix. Yay! Anyways, this one was meant to put some desperation and maybe a bit of angstin on Chazz's part. Hope everyone likes.


	8. Up A Tree

**Title: **Up a Tree

**Theme: **# 4 _-- _our distance and that person

**Warnings:** kitty-Chazz...sorta

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

"Make sure you stay away from _him_."

"We _definitely_ want to keep our distance from _that_ person."

"Who'd want to hang out with _that_ guy?"

The answer, of course, was no one.

Chazz sighed. Did he really come across as _that_ much of a jerk? He didn't mean it really. At least, not all of it. He sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning back against his perch.

"You pick the oddest places to sulk, you know that?"

Startled, Chazz nearly fell out of the tree he was resting in. Regaining his balance, he glared down at the blue-haired teen beneath him.

"Zane? What're you doing here? And what was that supposed to mean?"

Zane rolled his eyes and moved so he could lean against the tree's trunk.

"You disappeared, so I came to see if you're all right. And it's true. You sulk at the end of the dock, or on the roof of the school, or in this tree. I miss anywhere?"

Chazz grumbled to himself and sprawled out on his limb.

"Yeah, you forgot by the well in the woods(1)."

It was quiet for several minutes after that, before Zane looked up at Chazz, apparently half-asleep on his chosen branch.

"You're going to fall."

"No, 'm not," Chazz mumbled, further proving his current state of consciousness.

Zane sighed.

"You're not coming down anytime soon, are you?"

"Mm-mm," was the only reply.

The one on the ground thought a moment, then:

"If I climb up there and kiss you, will you come back down with me?"

Chazz seemed to consider this.

"Mm-hmm," came the sleepy reply after a bit. Chazz didn't believe Zane would actually _do_ it though.

Which is why, when he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he was surprised to find himself staring into blue eyes. It took a moment for it to register, but he soon realized Zane was standing on the next branch down.

"Here I am. Now about that kiss."

Chazz started to say something, but was cut off by Zane's lips on his, a tongue brushing lightly against his own. Grey eyes snapped wide open. Suddenly, Chazz wasn't so sleepy anymore.

The younger boy gave a disappointed mewl as they broke apart, eyeing his elder reproachfully.

"Don't give me that look. Now come on, you said you'd come down."

Chazz sighed and started down out of the tree after Zane.

"Oh, and Chazz? One last thing."

"What?"

Zane looked up at him from the ground.

"You shouldn't listen to those people. They haven't the slightest what they're talking about."

Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"And you do?"

"Of course," Zane replied, "after all, I'm the one that loves you."

He walked off, counting on Chazz following once the shock started to wear off.

owari

(1) For those of you who have seen the 'Sibling Rivalry' episode where Chazz duels his brother, you should know which well I mean...

I have to say, this is definitely one of my favorites. Chazz may be out of character, and maybe they both are, but I really enjoy this one.

_-grins devilishly and gently shoves **Servant Gabrielle**__off chair- _Heeheehee. Oh. And**SoulSeeker**?I never noticed before you said, but you're right. Zane _is_ rather stalkeresque in 'Chamomile.'

Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews.


	9. Ritualistic

**Title: **Ritualistic

**Theme: **# 24 _-- _good night

**Warnings:** ummm... random duel spirits?

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

He missed Chazz being in the Obelisk dorm. It had made things so much easier. Not that the distance between Obelisk blue and Slifer red stopped him. It just made his routine more difficult and increased his chances of getting caught.

Granted, Zane didn't really care if he _did_ get caught sneaking down to Chazz's dorm every night. It was ritual by now, something he needed to do. He'd spent the nights Chazz was away pacing and fretting, unable to do what he'd become accustomed to doing.

Night after night while Chazz was gone, Zane had found himself outside that empty room. Some nights he'd simply leaned against the door, others he'd gone in, moved throughout the room, assured himself everything was still in place.

This night, the moon found him in Slifer red, as it had every night since Chazz had returned. He stood just one door over from his brother's. This had ensure Zane would be even more careful than before Chazz's disappearance.

He was well aware Syrus was an unusually light sleeper, and had since unintentionally found those in the dorm that were lighter sleepers still.

Two nights earlier, he'd come face to face with Jaden's winged kuriboh. The first week he'd come down here, there'd been three encounters with the dorm cat, Pharaoh. He'd yet to waken Chazz's little ojama yellow, but chances were, it was only a matter of time.

Zane breathed out a light sigh, and rested his hand on the doorknob. The longer he stayed, the more likely someone might wake and catch him.

He wandered into the room, as he had each night for weeks. Crossed what little space there was, and simply stood there by the bed, staring down at his sleeping love. For a while Zane just stood watch over Chazz. But he knew he had to be getting back to his own dorm soon.

Brush a bit of soft, dark hair out of closed eyes, lean down and place a gentle ghost of a kiss on a pale forehead before leaving as he'd come. Whispering _'good night Chazz'_ as he closed the door.

And never once knowing that after the door was closed, the other smiled softly to himself, and a whisper of _'good night yourself, Zane'_ broke the silence of the room before Chazz drifted back to sleep.

owari

Thankies for all the wunnerful reviews! I feels so fluffy an' warm insides. Anyways, here's another kiss. Hopes ya liked it.


	10. List

**Title: **List

**Theme: **# 10 _--_ # 10

**Warnings:** excessive use of the number ten

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Somehow, the number ten seemed to resurface time and again in their lives.

_Ten tries before Chazz finally beat Zane in a duel, and even then just barely._

_Count to ten so as not to blow up at Jaden, if only for Syrus' sake._

_Ten beats to the main rhythm of their favorite dance, all the more time to stay close._

_Ten different plans to get Bastion and Alexis together, because they'd been bored the first time, and had failed that and the next eight._

"Ten times I've had to steal my cyber dragons back, when you don't use them anyway," Zane offered, reading what had been written from over Chazz's shoulder.

Chazz just smiled and added it to the list. Zane sat down on the bed beside him.

"Ten places I've found you sulking to date, anywhere from the dock to the roof."

Chazz gave him 'the look,' but added it anyway.

"Ten, hmm... Ah, I've fought with Crowler ten times, about us sharing a dorm."

Chazz dutifully wrote it down.

"You'd think he'd have given up by now."

"You would," Zane mused, "but he hasn't."

"Anymore?"

"How many are we going for?"

"Ten, of course."

"Of course," Zane smiled.

"We've already got seven," Chazz pointed out.

"Yeah, but now it's getting hard."

A simple nod was the only response, then it was quiet a while, both lost in thought.

"Ah. There's ten duel spirits running around, isn't there?"

A grimace. Chazz was apparently thinking about his ojama yellow.

"Is that one really necessary?"

Zane glanced over at him.

"You have a better one?"

"No."

It joined the list.

Chazz tapped the pen against the notebook a bit, then started writing. Zane glanced over his shoulder.

_Ten times ten thousand ways to say 'I love you,'_ lay scrawled on the page.

Smiling devilishly, Zane deftly snatched the pen from his lover's hand. Chazz watched the sentence take shape, and so wasn't _completely_ surprised when Zane gave the pen a toss and rolled him over, knocking the notebook off the bed. Lips met, parted, and a battle for dominance of the kiss ensued.

The notebook lay on the floor beside the bed. At the bottom of the page, in Zane's neat handwriting, resided item number ten in a list of ten.

_Ten seconds until I kiss you, so you better be ready._

xcxcxcxcxcxc

Years later, the list remained intact, folded up neatly and pressed between the pages of an old yearbook: _Duel Academy 2010_.

owari

Random year chosen. Don't ask me why I chose it. Dunno.

Reviews! Reviews are beautiful. I luff you all. And **Sapphireluva**? Save the tears for kiss number twelve. I was blurry eyed typing it up...


	11. Coming Home

**Title: **Coming Home

**Theme: **# 20 _-- _the road home

**Warnings:** don't believe there are any this chapter...

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

His final journey on the road home started when his 'brothers' slammed the door in his face one last time.

After five years away, Chazz wasn't feeling too sure there'd still be someone to come home to. The way things had been going since he'd graduated, it would have been just his luck if Zane was married with kids.

_But he wasn't._

When he'd knocked on the door, and a little brown-eyed girl answered, Chazz had almost left. She'd yelled for daddy, and he'd fully expected Zane. Grey eyes had widened in shock when Jaden rounded the corner. Soon Syrus was there as well, crying and hugging him, and Jaden was laughing.

_But Zane wasn't there._

They'd invited him in, and the three laughed and cried and talked a while. Then they'd sent him off with Zane's new address. He'd smiled and thanked them, and waved good-bye. As he left, he felt somehow closer to truly being home.

_Each step drew them nearer once more._

The address led him to a much smaller house, seemingly an appropriate size for a bachelor. He knocked, the door opened and they must have stood and just stared, each taking in how the other had changed, for fifteen minutes or more.

Then suddenly there were arms around him, and lips against his, and time and the world in general just seemed to stop. And just as suddenly Chazz felt well and truly home for the first time in so long. Standing there in Zane's arms, he never wanted to leave, wanted to cherish this moment forever.

But they couldn't stay that way, and both knew it. But it was okay now. They were reunited, back with each other once again, and they had the rest of their lives before them, to live _together_.

Chazz knew then: the road home may be rocky and hard, but it's so much more than worth it, to be back with the people you love.

owari

Sap. Ya gotta love it. Right? Also, I highly _highly_ recommend bringing tissues for the next chapter, but it's just a suggestion...

**SoulSeeker: **I meant the extremely excessive use of the number ten in that one when I said I killed it. Not to mention, I randomly choose whichever theme looks most appealing at the moment. When I counted up where I was, I was surprised to seem theme 10: # 10 was the tenth one I wrote...

And **everybody**: the reviews were beautiful, as always. I luff you all! _-group hug-_


	12. Losing You

This one hasn't been revised nearly so many times as the rest of them. Most of 'em I do at least three or four times. This one got twice. I just can't bring myself to reread it. Tissues anyone? _-offers box-_

**Title: **Losing You

**Theme: **# 15 _--_ perfect blue

**Warnings: **lots of angst, post character death

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

He'd never see the enchanting, captivating, perfect blue eyes he'd first fallen in love with again.

It had amazed him how many people he'd known as students at Duel Academy had come. But, in a way, he wasn't surprised. They all wanted to pay their last respects to one of the greatest duelists they'd ever know, to say good-bye, one final time.

So many tears had been shed but, as of yet, none were his own. He wasn't ready to let it all go just yet, and somehow, his friends seemed to understand. Even Bastion had hugged him before guiding a crying Alexis off with their baby boy .

It wasn't until well after Jaden had led a bawling Syrus away that he'd finally found his voice. And then he'd talked. He'd said anything, and everything, that he'd ever wanted to. Told his love how the time they'd had mattered, and how he'd remember even the tiniest things until they were together again.

And there, along in the cemetery as the sunset took over the perfect blue sky, he knelt and placed a crystal dragon on the grave, a blue-eyed angel by its side. Trembling fingers traced the engravings on the granite, before thin lips placed a tender kiss on the gravestone. And finally, finally, Chazz Truesdale broke down and wept.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

_Zane Truesdale_

_1993-2017_

_Until we meet again_

owari

**Please** please don't hate me. _-begs-_

As per usual, thanks for the reviews. I luff you all. And thank you **Lin** for correcting me. I'd seen bondshipping somewhere. Now I know. Anikishipping it is. Many thanks.


	13. Little One

**Please** read the warnings on this one.

**Title: **Little One

**Theme:** # 22 _--_ cradle

**Warnings:** future fic-ish. post m-preg.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

Blue eyes looked down to meet a much different pair of grey than usual.

After several minutes, the same blue glanced up to lock with the stormy grey they were used to. Said grey eyes rolled at the other's uncertainty.

"What're you so nervous about?"

After a moment with no response, Chazz sighed and shuffled over to a nearby rocker to sit down, rather fed up with his life partner. Zane refocused his attention on the cradle beside him and, more specifically, on his week old baby daughter.

_He hadn't held her yet._

A week after an emergency c-section, Chazz was still decidedly sore. He and the baby had been allowed home, but he tended to refrain from anything that required much movement on his part. This had made Zane the servant. Not that he minded really. Chazz had done the hard part, after all.

Somehow, however, throughout that week, Zane had managed to avoid actually holding or carrying little Rune. Quite honestly, Chazz had had just about enough of this avoidance.

Truthfully, Zane was scared. He knew it, and he knew Chazz knew it. But that wasn't enough to get him out of it.

"Zane."

"Yeah?"

"_Why_ are you so afraid to hold her?"

Zane continued to stand by the cradle and study their daughter.

"I'm waiting."

A sigh.

"Sorry. It's just... She's so little, and so... so fragile. What if-?"

"Oh for goodness sake."

Chazz pushed himself out of his chair and moved back over to the cradle.

"Look at me."

Zane obeyed. Thin hands cupped his face, and warm lips met his own for a few seconds.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid. You'll be fine."

That said, Chazz picked the baby up out of her cradle and offered her to her father. Somewhat unnerved, Zane almost refused. If only Chazz didn't look half ready to collapse on the spot...

"There now, see? That's not so hard."

He nodded a bit, self-consciously adjusting how Rune lay in his arms. Chazz smiled, pleased that Zane was at last holding their daughter.

"I would tell everyone what a chicken you are, but I doubt that they'd believe me."

"Syrus might."

"Perhaps."

Chazz wrapped his arms around the pair, resting his head on Zane's shoulder.

"Or perhaps it'll just be my little secret."

Zane carefully shifted the baby so he could hold her with one arm, and wrapped the other around Chazz's waist.

"She's beautiful, you know. Just like you."

It wasn't the first time she'd been caught between her parents as they kissed, and it likely wouldn't be the last either.

owari

On that note: I'm an m-preg junkie. Therefore, this theme _had_ to have this response. I couldn't not. I do _not_ however, have any intention of writing a full fic on this. Just a few drabbles. I've got too much else to do.

Sorry I took ever so long to update. I loved the reviews for the last one, and I was surprised how many of you liked it. Sometimes angst is a good thing I guess. I'll try not to take so long this time...


	14. Before Dawn

**Title: **Before Dawn

**Theme: **# 8 _-- _our own world

**Warnings:** a couple not-so-random dragons and a little tiny bit of hinted at lime. I'm not good at that stuff...

xcxcxcxcxcxc

Zane glowered at the thin swath of light coming from the two-inch space of curtain he'd neglected to close. He blinked as a petite dragon popped out of nowhere and tugged the curtain shut before settling herself down to sleep on the night stand.

"Chazz?"

"I know Zane. I told her too."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Half wishin' I wasn't," was the mumbled reply.

Zane smiled. Now that the disturbance of the early morning light was gone, he was quite content to lay half awake and savor their current position.

"Useful little trick you've taught her."

"Isn't it though? Now shut up. 'm still tired."

Momentarily hushed, Zane buried his fingers in Chazz's hair. The two lay tangled together beneath the covers, and Zane marveled how he'd never felt so warm before in his life. And it wasn't so much the presence of another body. It was something else, something that Zane couldn't quite place.

He decided to think about it later, his brain too complacent with the knowledge that Chazz had apparently gone back to sleep, and that there was at least another two and a half hours or so before they had to get up.

This was Zane's favorite time really. While the world outside basked in the pre-dawn light, Zane similarly basked in the comfort of his own little world; one that he shared only with Chazz, and the occasional duel spirit or two. He smiled to himself at that, sleepily noting the thin form of a cyber barrier dragon curled on the floor by the bed.

"Zane?"

Perhaps Chazz was more awake than he'd thought.

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how nice this is, the two of us wrapped up in our own little world."

"It is nice," Chazz agreed softly.

"Although," he continued, "it might be a bit nicer if it was _just_ the two of us."

The petite dragon chirruped a light disagreement from the night stand, and the barrier dragon rumbled softly, but neither moved.

"Or not."

Zane chuckled quietly at Chazz's easy acceptance of defeat.

"Thought I told you to hush," Chazz murmured.

"You're the one that started this conversation," came the gentle reminder.

"Then I'll end it," was the matter-of-fact reply.

It was Chazz that first pressed their lips together, but Zane took the initiative to deepen the encounter before breaking away to flutter kisses down Chazz's throat to his collarbone.

The two dragons reveled in the emotions spreading throughout the room. It was familiar and well-worn by now, a comfortable feeling seemingly meant for the early hours of the morning and well suited to their masters' slow, easy loving.

They liked this pre-morning world, before all the hustle and bustle of the day. A time they could just curl up and enjoy existence, when they didn't have to be in their soul cards, because no one was around to see. A peaceful world of only four individuals, all wrapped together in a warm blanket of emotion.

And as lips met once more, each soul wished time would just stand still.

owari

**Aseret Kitsune: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad someone liked that chapter at least.


	15. Picnic

**Title:** Picnic

**Theme: **# 12 _--_ in a good mood

**Warnings:** flirting Chazz? no seriously... is that a warning?

xcxcxcxcxcxc

Was he daydreaming, or had Chazz just blown him a kiss?

Zane blinked several times before deciding that he _wasn't_ daydreaming and that Chazz _was_ flirting with him from across the room.

Which was, by all means, _totally_ unprecedented.

In Zane's experience, Chazz Princeton did _not_ flirt, especially not in public places. Unless of course he was either very sleepy, or in an extremely good mood. Neither of which happened very often. He looked back at Chazz, only to meet a rather confused gaze.

It was a few minutes before Zane realized his boyfriend was likely expecting an answer of some sort. Question was: what? Double checking that the teacher wasn't watching (not like he was going to pay attention to Crowler's lecture anyway) and gave Chazz a smile and a small wave. The younger teen's own smile widened.

Now sure he had Zane's attention, Chazz tapped his wrist with his index finger. That gesture was very familiar. Crowler's students always used it. Blue eyes glanced at the clock. Five minutes left until lunch. He returned his gaze to the other side of the room. Chazz was giving him a questioning look. Now Zane was the confused one. Wha-?

Chazz sighed and flipped a scrap of yellow paper into view, watching his lover expectantly. But what on earth-?

Oh.

_Ohh..._

_Duh._

Suddenly Zane remembered just _why_ Chazz was in such a cheerful mood.

They were supposed to meet Sy, Jaden, Bastion, Alexis and Atticus outside Ra dorm at lunch so they could all go on a picnic.

Zane smiled to himself. Of course Chazz was thrilled. He loved to be out in the sunshine. It had poured rain nearly all last week, but the last few days had been sunny and warm, and things had dried out.

The bluenette knew just what Chazz would do, too. He'd sprawl out on a blanket in the sun and nap, just like the black cat Zane so often compared him to. And Chazz, the silly kitty, would try to get Zane to lie down with him.

The bell rang, and Zane made his way down to where Chazz stood by the door.

"You didn't _really_ forget, did you?" Chazz sulked.

"I almost did," Zane admitted, giving the other a light kiss on the cheek in apology.

"Oh well." A sigh. "Come on."

Atticus joined them from two classes down, and the three walked together, chatting happily. Bastion stood waiting already, and Alexis joined them shortly, carrying a basket with their lunch.

Zane and Chazz laughed as Atticus 'roughed' Bastion up a bit for 'messing' with his little sister. All in fun, really. Soon Jaden appeared from the opposite direction, pulling Syrus along as though the smaller boy wasn't moving quite fast enough.

"How long 'til we eat? I'm starving!"

Now everyone laughed. Typical Jaden.

"In a few minutes. As soon as we get to our spot," was Alexis' only reply.

"Well then what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

One pair lagged behind the rest.

"Do I _have _to wind up related to _that_?" Zane moaned.

"You'll get over it," Chazz grinned.

"You'll be related to him too," the elder reminded.

"I think I'll live," the younger shrugged.

"I don't know whether to love it or hate it when you're in this good a mood."

"Then love it."

Grey eyes sparkled.

Zane shook his head, smiling.

"Okay."

owari

I have missed you all so much! I'm so terribly sorry I was gone for so very long, but I've had the absolute worst writer's block I've _ever_ had, and I've gotten hardly anything written. The last week or two though, I've finally started to get over it. I've even got a couple new kisses for Zane and Chazz. Enjoy!


	16. Outlet

Title: Outlet

Theme: # 27 -- overflow

Warnings: uhh...the usual I suppose

To those who have seen FLCL, a bit of this may seem vaguely familiar. I disclaim that bit. It isn't mine, I just twisted it to suit my purposes.

xcxcxcxcxcxc

Zane was amused, tenderly returning all of Chazz's hungry kisses. He did regret having left Chazz behind at the Academy, but there wasn't much of a choice to be made. Apparently, however, his occaisonal visits hadn't been enough.

After one particularly long kiss, the younger teen finally slowed down, leaning against Zane's chest and allowing himself to be drawn into another long, deep kiss.

"Not that I particularly mind Chazz, but why do you do this?"

Chazz ignored the question in favor of fluttering kisses along his lover's jaw and collarbone. Smiling, Zane moved just out of reach, pulling Chazz's thin wrists together with one hand and tilting his head up with the other.

"No more until I get an answer."

"Zane," the raspy voice whined, "I've told you before."

The elder lover frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. Tell me again?"

Obviously, his grip wasn't tight, because Chazz broke free and snuggled against him.

"I love you too much silly," he purred. "If I don't have an outlet, it builds up until I overflow."

"And what," Zane wondered aloud, "would you do if I wasn't there when that happened?"

"I don't know. It never has. I hope it never does. I love you and you only. I wouldn't want anyone else around me when I'm like this."

The blunette smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller form.

"I'll stay with you, so promise me you won't overflow onto anyone else."

"You already know I won't. You're so insecure sometimes. But I promise. Now... and forever."

owari

A/N: Forgive me for being gone such a very long time. -_bows-_ But! I have returned with six more kisses to reward your patience (or impatience, as it may be) and will be attempting to get them all posted in short order. As always, reviews are much loved, and flames are used for s'mores. Further, it's been brought to my attention several times that 'royalshipping' got snatched up elsewhere. Someone has suggested 'rejectshipping' and I rather like it. So, if there are no objections or other suggestions... I think we shall call this as such from here on out.


	17. Sunset

Title: Sunset

Theme: #29 -- the sound of the waves

Warnings: potentially cliched romantic type stuff. naw, it's really just the usual.

xcxcxcxcxcxc

To anyone watching the sun sink into the ocean, a rare sight could be found at Duel Academy this evening.

For once, not one, but _two_ boys sat at the end of the pier, enjoying the glow of the sunset. Zane seldom had company, and even more seldom was that company someone other than Alexis. Tonight the girl stood on a nearby cliff, watching, not the sunset, but the two boys, and shaking her head at how long the pair had taken.

Down at the pier, unaware of being watched, Chazz rested his head on Zane's shoulder, the elder teen's head leaning lightly atop his own.

"Do you like the sunset, Chazz?"

It seemed many did tonight, since the balconies and cliffs were all occupied. No one else ventured down onto the dock, however.

"It's pretty," came the lazy reply, "but I like the sound of the waves coming in more. It's soothing somehow."

"I think," Zane started after a bit, "that I know why you don't like Jaden."

The gentle waves were putting Chazz to sleep, he noticed. If they didn't leave soon, he'd be carrying the other back to the dorm. After a moment, Zane decided he wouldn't mind that.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't I like Jaden?"

Zane chuckled, having almost forgotten his previous statement.

"Because Jaden is loud, and he's rambunctious."

Chazz yawned, "so?"

"So it seems to me that you like the quiet, and that you like peacefulness. You don't like Jaden because he's the opposite of what you do like."

"Makes sense."

"What I want to know," Zane continued, gently sliding Chazz's head down to his lap so that those grey eyes looked up at him, "is do you like this?"

He leaned down to kiss his companion softly. It was a short while later that Chazz answered him.

"No," Zane felt his hopes start to fall, but Chazz continued, "I don't _like_ this. I love it."

The two kissed again, not hearing Alexis over the waves and the distance as she wandered away.

"It's about damn time."

owari

Do I call it fluff or do I call it mush? I really don't know. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to those who read, and more thanks to those who reviewed.


	18. Night Before

Title: Night Before

Theme: #5 -- "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

Warnings: that pesky Petite Dragon, and a somewhat depressed Chazz

I admit I wasn't quite sure how to go about this one at first. I certainly hope you all like what I finally came up with.

xcxcxcxcxcxc

He tried to ignore the person standing in his doorway. He sat on his bed, keeping himself busy organizing the cards he'd found into something that resembled an actual deck.

The teen in the doorway shifted, uncomfortable in the silence. Finally he sighed, stepping in and swinging the door shut. He settled carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb the other's work.

Grey eyes flicked up momentarily before returning to the cards.

"Hey, you know you, uh..." he bit his lip, cursing himself for breaking the silence. "You know you don't have to do this, right Chazz?"

"Yes I do. They'll tear down Duel Academy if I don't. Not even I want that to happen."

He couldn't contest that. A forfeit was a loss, after all, and the fate of the school and all its students was riding on the duel.

"I see. And you don't care what _they_ think?"

A light shrug, and the silence resumed, for a while.

"Zane, I think you should be nicer the Syrus."

"Chazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd _that_ come from?"

"You care about him right? Don't let him end up like me."

"Chazz, I-"

"You asked me if I care what my brothers think. It doesn't matter. They hate me. Anyway, it's not like anyone else cares about me. I'm used to i-"

Cards went flying as Zane pulled Chazz across the bed into a fierce kiss. Both seemed stunned as they pulled apart seconds later.

"Zane, why did...?"

Blue eyes studied the carpeting.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- Don't say stuff like that Chazz. Even if no one else does, I care about you."

"Thank you. I-"

The only card remaining face up on the bed caught Chazz's attention, and he started laughing. Zane blinked, confused. Thin hands pressed the card into one of his own.

"A petite dragon?" Zane puzzled.

"She was in the well. What would your cyber dragons think of her?"

A smile tugged at Zane's lips.

"I don't know, but she's cute. Hey, what's that look for?"

Chazz laughed, "I didn't know 'cute' was in your vocabulary."

"Well you'll just have to learn what all _is_ in my vocabulary, won't you?"

Chazz nodded, and Zane handed the little dragon back.

"Here. You might need her tomorrow."

"You'd better come watch us Zane."

Now he did smile.

"You _both_ know I will."

Chazz shook his head.

"Oh, honestly..."

owari

Okay guys, I know I'm lame and haven't updated in ever, but- Not even one? Guess I suck worse than I thought. Ah well, hope you enjoyed this one. Please review?


	19. Ill

Title: Ill

Theme: #18 -- "say ahh..."

Warnings: oh my g- just shoot me now. everyone, please forgive me. I can't believe I wrote this, let alone that I'm posting it.

xcxcxcxcxcxc

"Stubborn..." Atticus muttered the rest under his breath.

Bastion sighed, "I can't believe he got this bad."

"_I_ can't believe he got this bad without anyone realizing..."

"C'mon Lexie. What if Zane can hear us?"

"Atticus is right. Zane blames himself enough as it is."

The blonde slumped into the empty chair beside Bastion.

"I know he does, even though it's all of our faults."

"Now if we could just convince him of that..."

All three turned to the closed door, worrying about the two on the other side.

Zane lightly brushed his thumb over Chazz's knuckles, occasionally bringing the clammy hand to his lips. He _could_ hear the discussion outside, but he didn't care. He was closest to Chazz, and yet Atticus had been the first to notice. How could he _not_ feel guilty?

He'd never see Chazz so sick. In fact, just a while earlier...

"Say 'ahh.' Come on now, you have to open up for me," the nurse coaxed.

Chazz had merely turned away, too tired and sick to care. The medicine still sat on the bedside stand, a pair of blue eyes glancing at it now and again. Zane hadn't moved since he'd rushed in. The nurse was now convinced there was no way to get Chazz to take the medicine short of the IV his veins were too frail to support, but...

Zane's hand twitched over the water glass. It was the kind of thing you saw in movies, but- Well, he knew it worked. He'd seen his father do it once, when his mother was ill.

"Hey. Are you awake? Chazz."

Unfocused grey eyes looked up at him. As awake as he'd get, apparently.

"Here."

He kissed Chazz gently, thrilled when the offered water was swallowed.

"One more, okay?"

Zane slipped the pills into Chazz's mouth, taking a second drink before kissing him again, praying the younger boy could swallow the medicine.

Two hours later, Chazz woke up to worried blue eyes looking down at him.

"Huh? Zane? Where am I?"

Zane pressed the pale hand to his lips for the umpteenth time.

"You scared me half to death Chazz. Scared all of us really. Don't you _ever _do something like this again. Next time, tell me when you don't feel well, okay?"

"Okay Zane."

owari

If you haven't shot me yet- what are you waiting for?(!) Sorry all, really. I haven't the slightest where this mess came from. Oh my...


	20. Self Argument

Title: Self Argument

Theme: #16 - invincible; unrivaled

Warnings: does the Hell Kaiser count?

I've only seen one or two episodes with Zane's evil side, but I wanted to throw him in anyway. Things seem a bit longer if nothing else. That or Zane's going crazy.

xcxcxcxcxcxc

"You were unrivaled!"

"Mm-hmm."

"You were supposed to be invincible!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Not really."

The Hell Kaiser seethed. Zane attempted to ignore this. It being all in his head anyway, he didn't succeed.

"You're afraid of me!" the dark Zane ranted. "That's why you're trying to shut me away."

"You hurt people," Zane intoned. "I don't like hurting people."

"What about all the power you had?"

"Don't care."

His dark personality continued its fit. A weak, pained roar reached Zane's inner mind.

"Hello my friend. Are you going to be all right?"

A low rumble in response.

"Good to hear."

"Don't talk to that beast!"

"My Cyber End Dragon is an old friend. _You_ almost killed him."

"You and I are the same!"

"You know, black is really more Chazz's color," Zane observed.

Kaiser stamped his foot, "don't change the subject!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe somewhere deep in my subconscious we are the same. Better?"

"Yes."

"Can't you go bug someone else? Like, say, Nightshroud?"

"No."

"Damn. Why not? He's not bad looking. Plus, he's evil too."

"I said no. And what was _that_ about last night anyway?"

"What? You don't like deviant homosexual activities? I thought we were the same."

Zane smirked. Kaiser didn't answer.

"Anyway, I don't even know why I'm talking to you like this. But, since I am, answer me something?"

"What?"

"You're my _evil_ half, right?"

"Right."

"So why are you the one that sounds like a virgin?"

The Hell Kaiser turned away, blushing. Zane smiled to himself. He liked making his dark side squirm. It was amusing. Besides, he had no one else to talk to until Chazz woke up.

He cracked an eye open to study his lover, still sound asleep against him. He knew better than to wake Chazz, so he decided to resume tormenting Kaiser.

"So what didn't you like? Anything in particular? Or, oh I know, maybe you're straight."

"It's a distraction! We had a duel last night, remember? You didn't show up."

"Oh well," Zane shrugged.

"Mmm...Zane?"

"Good morning Chazz."

Grey eyes looked up at him sleepily, "were you talking to someone just now?"

"You must have been dreaming love."

"I guess so. But I could've sworn..."

Zane brushed a kiss over Chazz's temple, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from my dark persona."

"I was just being selfish, really. I wanted you back."

"Chazz..."

"But I know what it's like to feel invincible. The power goes to your head."

"And you forget the ones you love."

"Which, in the end, just isn't satisfying, right?"

"Right."

'Now if only you'd understand that.'

The Hell Kaiser crossed his arms and turned away.

'Oh shut up.'

owari

I'm quite possibly way off base by now, but this was definitely fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	21. Wedding Crashers

Title: Wedding Crashers

Theme: #3 -- jolt!

Warnings: Slade, Jagger, one very upset bride, and one definitely crashed wedding

Someone said something about a wedding kiss. Does this count? lol

xcxcxcxcxcxc

"...and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer..."

He didn't _want_ to be here. But what else could he do? The love of his life had been gone for three years. There'd been no calls, no letters, nothing. What reason did he have to fight the marriage his brothers had arranged?

Except that he felt nothing for the girl beside him. In fact, he'd just felt empty for the last three years anyway.

"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever-"

The door to the chapel slammed open, rattling the windows.

"You damn well better believe I'm not holding my peace!"

The attention of the crowd shifted to the young man in the doorway, his navy hair tousled and a white jacket slung over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't marry one when you're engaged to another," he continued.

The bride growled, "I'm not enga-"

The young man beside her spun around, dashing towards the other man and meeting him halfway down the aisle.

"Zane, you idiot! Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry Chazz," the wedding crasher replied, "but I didn't think it would come down to this."

Zane's grip on the supposed groom tightened.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's all arranged. I don't _want_ to marry _her_."

The bride fumed.

"But how did you find me Zane?"

The elder looked back over his shoulder.

"Hiya Chazz!"

"Atticus!"

Chazz squirmed out of Zane's grip, glomping the brunette and kissing him on the cheek.

"I knew I wouldn't regret sending you an invitation."

Atticus laughed, "it took me weeks to find him Chazz. Go kiss him, not me. Oh, but one sec."

He leaned down to give the shorter man a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Atticus!"

"Call it my finder's fee. You can pay me back for dragging you here some other time Zane. Later!"

Everyone watched the brunette leave before turning back to the couple in the aisle.

"Why didn't you wait for me Chazz?"

"I hadn't heard from you in three years. What was I supposed to do?"

"What? But Chazz, I sent you a letter every month. I moved around too much to expect one back, so I thought you were getting them."

Chazz frowned, "but I never even got one-"

Realization hit, and Chazz turned on his brothers.

"You two! You kept his letters from me, didn't you?! Oh, it doesn't matter now. Come on Zane. We're leaving."

They didn't see as they walked out, but Chazz's abandoned bride-to-be managed to smack her bouquet (and what an aim the girl had) into Jagger's head before storming out herself. She'd had it. Time to go find the one man that had _ever_ treated her right, and marry _him_.

owari

I hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter.


	22. Anniversary

**Title:** Anniversary

**Theme:** # 11 -- gardenia

**Warnings: **very, _very_ short. veeerrry.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

A boquet of white gardenias sat waiting on his desk. Grey eyes looked around him, but he didn't see anyone that would bother giving him flowers.

Looking more closely at the boquet, Chazz found a single, silver-wrapped Hershey's kiss suspended from a small card in the middle of the flowers. He had a few minutes before class started, so he plucked the card from its resting place, not noticing Professor Banner's idle grin.

_'Happy Anniversary'_

was all the card said.

Anniversary? Chazz sat a moment, staring at the message, the flowers and the chocolate kiss in turn. Surely, he reasoned, the gift must be from Zane. His boyfriend was always pulling this sort of thing on him. But what anniversary? And why the Hersh...ey's...

_-- "Want one?" -- _

Oh, how had Zane remembered _that_? Chazz had done it on a whim, but was glad now that he hadn't thought the action through.

_-- "Maybe I could have another?"--_

He didn't know where he'd be now if Zane hadn't asked him that. Thinking on it, Chazz realized that day had been six months ago. Already? _Wow_.

The bell rang, jerking him out of his thoughts. He'd figure out something for Zane in a bit. One thin finger poked the chocolate kiss tenderly.

Sometimes it was good to remember where you started.

_owari_


	23. Valentine

**Title:** Valentine

**Theme:** # 23 -- candy

**Warnings: **also very, _very_ short. Even shorter, in fact. And, semi-tormented Zane. Fun torment, not the bad kind.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Truthfully, Zane had always been the 'just another day' type on February fourteenth. It wasn't Valentines' Day, it wasn't Singles Awareness Day (although he had to laugh at the acronym), it was just a day.

Until this year.

Because this year, Zane had a boyfriend, which technically meant Valentines' Day now existed in his world. Well, in theory anyway.

Although, he highly doubted Chazz was the Valentines' type either. That said, he'd rather not risk it. Simple flowers were okay. He'd tried that a couple times already.

He figured he'd overdone the Hershey's kisses by now. Best lay off that for a while. But he didn't honestly know if there was any other candy Chazz liked.

Zane frowned to himself. This was part of why he didn't like Valentines'. He could call his mother. No, probably better to ask Alexis for advice. Granted, Chazz wasn't a girl, but Zane didn't know who else he could ask.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Chazz grinned to himself as he watched his boyfriend puzzle over what to get him. Zane should know by now he'd be happy with anything, even just a little kiss.

Of course, _telling_ Zane that would ruin all the fun...

_owari_


	24. Penguin

**Title:** Penguin?

**Theme:** # 13 -- excessive chain

**Warnings: **I had no idea how to interpret this theme, so this is what you get. Also, if you want to understand the title, read the **A/N** snippet at the bottom of the ficcie.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

#13 - excessive chain

To some, being presented with a love to last a lifetime can be quite daunting. In fact, there are those that want no such thing. Of course, there are also those that could want nothing more...

Late one afternoon, one day in early spring, the sunshine found a pair of teens hidden away from their friends.

Fournately for the older teen, he was about to find out his companion was one of those who _didn't_ feel chained down by lifelong love at all, let alone to the point once could call it excessively.

Fact: Chazz Princeton _wanted_ such a love.

Problem: one Zane Truesdale was not yet aware of this.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Blue eyes nervously watched the younger teen, perched on a branch just above his head. He wanted to be alone with the other, but at the same time, he wished they'd be found.

"Hey, Chazz?" Zane finally started uncertainly.

"Hmm? Yeah Zane?"

"I..." he trailed off.

"Something wrong? Zane?"

"Huh? No, no. Nothing's wrong."

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Well, trying to anyway.

"You, uh... you know, dragons... mate for life."

Zane smacked himself mentally. That was _not_ what he'd wanted to say. But, Chazz seemed to be seriously contemplating the fact, so he said nothing further.

After a few moments of quiet, Chazz climbed down from the tree so he was looking up at the elder.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Would... would you- be my dragon?"

Be my-?

Dragons mate for _life_.

He just stared at Chazz at first, not sure he was understanding. Chazz leaned up and kissed him though, breaking Zane out of his trance.

"Well?"

"Sure. I'd _love_ to."

To some, love is hardly excessive chain.

_owari_

**A/N:** This one's inspiration requires some minor explanation. There's this little three panel comic I found on the net. In it is a little blue person and a little yellow person.

In panel one, blue informs: "Did you know that when a penguin has found its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives?"

In panel two, yellow thinks about this for a moment.

In panel three, yellow asks blue: "Be my penguin?"

Thus was this Kiss drabble born. I _really_ love that little comic. Really.


End file.
